derpoaks_minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Survivor: Fogo
| returnees = Del (2) Justhin (2) Kidd (2) PVP (2) Shane (2) | video = | DVDCover = | previousseason = | nextseason = Minecraft Survivor: Gobi Desert | dvd = |season = 1}}Minecraft Survivor: Fogo, '''also known as '''Minecraft Survivor: Fogo - The Land of Flames, is the first season of Minecraft Survivor. It premiered on July 25, 2019. The finale aired on TBA. Production This season of Minecraft Survivor had 12 cast members, so the two tribes were divided evenly into six. The game lasted 30 days, but if a contestant had leave for an emergency, the game would continue on and Tribal Council would not take place. Twists/Changes * Advantage Menu: A clue hidden at the marooning would lead one person to find the Advantage Menu, giving them one of three advantages. The finder can either steal the reward from the winning tribe, use the parchment as an Extra Vote, or use it for individual immunity, which works similar to a Hidden Immunity Idol. The Advantage Menu expires after the third Tribal Council. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There will be two hidden immunity idols hidden at each camp for players to find before the merge. *'''The Jury: '''The last 6 members voted out of the game composed the jury at Final Tribal Council. Castaways Season Summary The game started by randomly placing the 12 castaways into two tribes of six; the green Andaman tribe and the yellow Onge tribe with Del leader of Andaman, and Cdude leader of Onge. At camp, Arrqn and Derpy both found the Advantage Menu at each of their camps. The Advantage Menu allows them to either choose between a reward steal from the winning tribe, use the parchment as an Extra Vote, or use it for individual immunity. Del found Andaman's Hidden Idol, and Shane found Onge's Hidden Idol. On Day 3, The first Immunity challenge took place, and with Onge's lack of communication, and with Del swiftly finishing the parkour; Andaman managed to pull out the first immunity win sending Onge to tribal council. With speculation that Cdude, Kidd & PVP were all voting out James, James and Arrqn decided to make a plan to send Cdude packing for costing them the challenge, and with Shane using the idol on James, Cdude was the first person sent home by a 3-0 vote. After Cdude's elimination, the newly built confidence in the Onge tribe finally came together, and it helped them pull out an immunity win, sending Andaman to tribal council. Despite Justhin costing his team the win due to the parkour, Del decided that he was a better asset, and brought him into a new four-person alliance between himself, Justin, Derpy and Colin, and together, those four sent Arctic out of the game in a 4-2 vote leaving Mage on the bottom. With Arctic gone, and the core alliance of Colin, Del, Derpy and Justhin running the Andaman tribe, Mage's only option was to win, or be sent home, but unfortunately, thanks to the Onge tribe's teamwork, and with Colin messing up on the puzzle, Onge managed to pull out their second immunity win, sending Andaman back to tribal council. Worried about Mage potentially flipping to Onge during the merge, the alliance of four banded together to send Mage packing 4-1. On Day 12, the final 9 came together with news of the merge phase of the game now in play, the former 2 tribes came together and formed the new Aag tribe. With Onge having the majority 5-4, they knew that one of them had to win this first individual challenge in order to send another Andaman packing, but at the first individual immunity challenge of the merge, Del managed to edge out PVP to win immunity. With the first merge voteoff looming, the 5 Onge knew they needed a big threat to go, so they decided to target Justhin, but unaware that Derpy was playing both sides, but more loyal to his original Andaman tribe, he told them the news, and at tribal, he used his advantage menu to play an idol on Justhin, cancelling 3 votes against him, and Arrqn also used his advantage menu for an idol, but it wasn't necessary as the original Andaman banded together to eliminate PVP in a 4-1-1-0 voteoff, becoming the first member of the Jury. The Game 1 Shane played a Hidden Immunity Idol on James, negating 3 votes against him. 2 Derpy played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Justhin, negating 3 votes against him. 3 Arrqn played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 0 votes against him. Voting History Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor: Fogo